Beautiful Rain
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: Sasuke's son, Utsu, goes to his first mission, but while he's there, an unexpected force kidnaps him, and Naruto's daughter, Shiro, and Sakura, along with Kakashi's son, come to save him, but what happens when it turns out their parents really aren't dead


The world was dark today, and the cold, wet rain just wouldn't stop pounding... Dropping... Crying... It kept streaming down the dark icy window, like agonizing tears sown a soft cheek... Slowly... Down and down, until the disappeared into quiet inexistence, after their short, unmemorable lives, lives of which some hated and some ignored... A reflection in the rain of pain, washing away with the short lives of the loathed rain, calming the lonesome souls and reminding them that there's worse...Silently telling them they can forget everything and just lean on them, let them handle the bad... Even if just for a minute of small drizzles... But tonight it was a down pour, just for Utsukushii Ame (**1**), who saw himself in the reflection of the strong rain: Always picking people up, even if it meant he stayed down... Always hated and ignored.

"Utsu-Senpai!" A young girl with white hair whined, tugging on his clothes and pouting. The black-haired 17-year-old turned around to face the little girl and ruffled her hair. "Mama said it's time for dinner!" She announced, grabbing his hand and leading him out of his cold, dark room and down the creaking steps. Continuing from the living room, the little girl dragged him to the dining room and sat him down on his chair, sitting beside him. After this was done, Utsukushii watched as a middle-aged woman with crow's feet and a plump stomach and way about her that just screamed "huggable" place steaming food on the table. He smiled when he saw his favorite food, ramen noodles, teriyaki style, causing the woman to smile as well.

Eventually, the woman finished and sat with the two children. The placed their hands together and closed their eyes. "Dear Kami-Sama (**2**), tomorrow is a big day for Utsukushii, please bless that he survives through it and makes it back with a big ol' smile on his face and his mission accomplished, amen," The woman prayed. When they were finished, the white-haired girl grinned and clapped, the plump woman following her, making Utsukushii slightly blush and smile modestly. After a bit of laughing, they dug in to their food and divulged about their day with one another, Utsukushii, like always, telling very slim details like "Met with a few people", when in reality it was much worse. Meeting people was actually him getting his ass kicked by a few people who always enjoyed picking on him, of course not defending himself, but he couldn't tell his family that, it was bad enough they worried about tomorrow, and how he'd be gone for a whole week in a dangerous mission.

"Utsu-san, don't forget about how we went to your dad's grave!" The little girl stated, causing Utsukushii to flinch a little, but smile regardless. Soon after, he looks down at his food and nods, starting to eat again. "We left him some really pretty flowers, they were pink and blue, and orange, but those we from me... Utsu-san left him a black rose," She finished, pouting at the end a little, but then quickly grinned and gobbled up her ramen. Utsukushii finished his ramen and sighed, waiting for the rest of his family to finish, before getting up and taking their dishes. He cleaned them in the sink as the two ladies put the cleaned dishes away.

"Ame-kun, make sure you go to sleep early tonight, okay?" The middle-aged, pink-haired woman instructed, finishing her duties and getting ready to leave.

"Hai, Sakura-Chan," Utsukushii complied, picking the white haired little girl up and leaving the dining room, shutting the light off and going upstairs with the little girl sitting on his left shoulder. When they reached the top, he set the girl down and held her hand as she walked to her room and let go of his hand once inside. He sat on the small bed and watched her take something out form a blue dresser. It was a small rectangular box with yellow and green pok-a-dots. She sat on the bed next to him and opened it to reveal a necklace with circle wooden locket, the leaf village symbol carved into it rather unprofessionally. She placed it around him and smiled, stepping back to get a better view. "Where's this, when'd you get it? I've never seen it before..." Utsukushii asked, holding it up for him to look at.

"I've always had it, since I was a baby, my daddy gave it to me," The little one replied, still smiling. No, she never had any remorse for the absence of her mother and father, not like he did. She didn't know her parents, the closest thing she knew as a parent was Sakura, being her father's best friend, so why would she be sad? However, Utsukushii _knew_ his parents, and witnessed them die, and watched as people battled to take him into their family, after all, who wouldn't want to inherit the Uchiha's fortune? So, Utsukushii had a right to be sad, that didn't mean he'd show it though.

"Shiro, if this is your dad's, then why are you-" Utsu began, until Shiro suddenly ran at him and hugged him tightly. Shocked, it took him a little while to hug her back, but when he did, he embraced her just as tightly.

"I may be young, and naive sometimes, but I know exactly what's going on, Utsu-Chan, you're going to be on a very dangerous mission that many have never come back from... This is good luck, my dad gave it to me, to give me good luck, but I think you'll need it more," Shiro, the little girl, said seriously. "And Uzimakis have very bad luck, so that's saying something," She finished, giggling a little. Utsukushii chuckled and released the girl, letting her sit on his lap.

After a while of talking, they eventually slept with Shiro wrapped in his arms protectively, Shiro sleeping gently, occasionally snoring, with her lips parted and her eyes half open. Utsu actually slept to, and peacefully for once, dreaming of Shiro and him playing boring board games all day long. And that was just how he licked to spend his days, playing mindless games with Shiro, anything to make her smile. He loved when she smiled, it always made him forget everything, and these games he'd play, even tea-party, were worth swallowing his pride to see her laugh. It'd always been this way, even when their parents _were_ alive. He remembered when the "Dobe", as his father would call him, come over with his precious daughter, who's mother died giving birth to her, and they'd play for hours while his father and "Dobe" would fight, beat eachother up, and then sip a beer, laughing at eachother. And then the Kureijī Justsu was discovered by the wrong hands and...

All of a sudden, Utsukushii woke up to the orange-lit room as the sun just began coming up. He slowly released his Imoto-Chan and carefully stepped of the bed, so not to wake her from her pleasant thoughts. He gracefully tip-toed down the stairs, so lightly, they didn't creak for once, and then made his way to the kitchen to greet Sakura... Finding her not there. That was odd, she was always there bright and early... Maybe she decided to sleep in for a while, so not to be tired when having to wish the closest thing she had to a son good-bye, so she could stay strong for Shiro. So, with that thought, he went back up the stairs with the same precision as before and sneaked to his room, quietly closing and locking the door behind him.

Utsukushii slid off his black, long-sleeved shirt and threw it on his neat black-sheeted bed with the Uchiha symbol self-painted on the middle. He then stopped and looked at the wrinkled clothing and crinkled his nose, going over to the cloth and neatly folding it, doing the same with his black jeans. He smiled; OCD (Obsessive Cleaning Disease) was one of the many weird traits he'd gotten from his dad, including being a tad gothic. Shaking his head of the thought, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him, unlocking the door and hurrying to the shower. He took off his boxers and layed his towel on the rack, proceeding then to step into the shower. He turned on the shower to as cold as it could go and froze as it suddenly pierced his skin, giving him goose-bumps, or as Sakura called them Goose "pimples", but soon got used to the feeling and ran his fingers through his head. The only reason he turned the water so cold was because his mission would be in the snow, and snow is cold if you haven't noticed, and Konoha wasn't, if you have also noticed, so... He'd have to try getting used to it, and this would be his last chance before the mission. Besides, he had to be prepared for _anything_, like if he were to stupidly forget his coat or his clothes were missing, or something dumb like that. With all the stories Sakura would tell them, you never know what could happen.

Utsukushii stepped out of the cold shower after rinsing himself thoroughly and grabbed his towel, rubbing it on his jet black hair, and then on his body. When his body was pretty much dry, he left the black towel on his hair, out of his eyes, and opened a cupboard above the sink, pulling out his mission clothes. Quickly, he put them on and sneakily strolled across the hallway to his room. By now, his hair was only slightly moist, so he took the towel off and threw it into his towel hamper in his closet. He turned from the closet and faced a mirror, accidently catching himself in it and continued staring into it. In the corner of the mirror was a small, crisped picture of his father, the only picture left, aside from his records. He really did look similar to his father, only his eyes were a dark, cat-like green and his hair was to the top of his neck, and his bangs were to the bottom of his neck, no extra groups sticking up in the back; completely smooth a smelling like strawberries. As he continued to stare, he smirked at the sudden thought in his head, a very self-loving thought. No wonder why the girls, and some men, around threw themselves at his feet. He wasn't that bad looking; actually he was kind of sexy in his own eyes. He then shook his head, and actually looked at what he was wearing.

His outfit was different then his father's, he made damn sure of it. He had a long black coat that reached his ankles, and a maroon shirt underneath that, that hid his defined abs and pecks. He also wore black pants that reached down to his shins, and black sandals below them on his feet. The only thing missing was his forehead protector. Now where was that... Oh, wait... He never got one, the sensei's chose the sentimental way and decided to have his father's headband given to him instead... He sighed and flipped the mirror around, he didn't want to look at his father anymore... Too many bad memories.

"Utsukushii! Breakfast time, drag your sister down, too!" Sakura called from down stairs. Utsukushii smiled and went to fetch his "Sister". They were sister and brother in the same way the Uzamaki and Uchiha team were brothers. Maybe not by blood, but certainly by bond, their memories and fate locking them together in that close family relationship. And Sakura knew this, and encouraged it, wanting them to follow in their parent's social footsteps with the two families.

Utsukushii shook Shiro a little, before her eyes flickered open. He ducked as she attempted to kick him in the face, and then she went back to sleep muttering something about a purple unicorn nerd named Tsande. Utsu chuckled and made hand signals with his hands, sending a small shock through her body, enough to wake her up, but not to hurt her. She jumped out of bed and whined, climbing up Utsukushii's body and sitting on his shoulder. Utsu grinned and patted her head as she leaned on his and went back to sleep with her hair a tad frizzy. He walked down stairs and sat in the dining room, waiting for breakfast after setting Shiro beside him, Shiro just laying her head on his crossed thigh and continuing her sleep.

He looked up from the sleeping 13-year-old, when a sudden gasp came from his care-taker. She had a tray of food and drinks in one hand and the other holding her mouth. Utsukushii looked concerned at her and she set the tray on the table and hugged her deceased best friend's son, her surrogate son. Utsu, puzzled, patted her back. She released him with tears in her eyes, not yet falling, but threatening to, which probably wouldn't because Sakura was excelled at keeping them in.

"I'm sorry, you just look so much like him, I had a flashback and... *Sniff*," She sniffled, wiping her eyes and sitting in her place on the floor with them. Shiro got up and stretched while yawning and looked at her "Mother". "And you are starting to look like your dad too, if it weren't for your white hair," Sakura giggled. Shiro shrugged and smiled, grabbing the eggs and bacon and hurriedly placing it on her plate. Sakura sniffed once more and they all placed their hands together. "Alright, Kami-Sama, it's Ame's big day, so please look after him for this week, and Sasuke, if you can hear me, you should look after him, too, as well as Naruto. Amen," She prayed. Utsu blushed slightly and began eating, Shiro already done with her helping, even though she didn't start until the end of the prayer, grabbing her second helping. She was eating like a pig, but it was useless to teach her how to eat like a young lady, after all, she had Naruto raising her the first five years of her life, living with Naruto that long at that impressionable age was a permanent instinct on how to behave. Yeah, she definitely acted just like Naruto.

After breakfast was finished, Utsu got up to wash the dishes, but Sakura took them out of his hands and smiled. "Why don't you spend some time with Shiro, this is the last chance you have for a whole week," Sakura sniffed. Utsu smirked and nodded.

"Arigato, Sakura-Chan," Utsukushii thanked her, soon after being grabbed by his "Imoto-Chan". She dragged him outside. The sky was a light blue, the sun just after dawn, hitting the drops of water fresh on the grass and houses and such from the previous storm, making them shine slightly. The birds were quietly beginning to chirp, signaling the end of the rainy night, and grasshoppers sprang around in the grass every-now-and-then. Shiro would also spring around the grass with them, trying to make their sounds, as well.

Finally, they stopped at a large tree, slightly secluded from everything else. Utsukushii climbed the tree with the newly teen on his back until they reached the tallest tree branch. It was the perfect view of Konoha here. He could see everything, even the cemetery, but he tried to keep his sight away from it, not daring to think about it, either. Shiro stood up on the branch and grinned her wide, fox-like grin and spread her arms out wide, like a bird.

"What are you doing?" He questioned her in an amused voiced. She turned and tilted her head as she grinned, then turned back.

"If I was a bird, I would fly away from this town, and take you, too, far far away, where there is no war, no fighting, no ninjas, no bad memories, and no snow," She finished with a laugh. Utsu chuckled, too. "You know, something, Utsu-San... I wish I could go with you, but of course you'll say no... But it makes me sad that you're leaving," Shiro continued. Utsu made a noise similar to, 'Why?'. "I mean... I'm worried you'll never come back... You know the story of when your dad left, leaving my dad here to get him back..." Shiro finished. Utsu stood up and hugged her from behind.

"I swear to... That will never, _ever_ happen, or may Kami-Sama strike me dead," Utsukushii Ame promised in a deadly, yet soothing and quiet voice. Shiro smiled and leaned against him, letting him support her instead of her own feet. As the wind blew, her shoulder-length bangs and top neck-length hair blew with it, the wind kissing Utsu's dark hair. It was silent for a while, before a familiar voice called to them. The voice was from Kakashi's oldest son, Momo, or as his friends called him, Nono, who happened to be Utsukushii's sensei.

"Oi, Nono-Sensei, what is it?" He called down at his master.

"Time to get that forehead protecter of yer's," Momo-Sensei called back up. Utsukushii nodded and jumped down from the tree with Shiro in his arms.

"Go back home, I'll meet you later," He instructed coolly, which would have sounded cold and mean to others, but Shiro heard it for exactly what it was: An affectionate tone. Then, Shiro smiles and skips off happily, suddenly stopping when they were far enough away. They both turned around to face eachother, staring at eachother, a silent wind blowing and making them believe this would be the last good-bye, making them think there would be no more of them together, that this was the last time they'd see eachother, and it scared them a bit, but then Utsukushii turned around and continued walking with his sensei.

"Utsukushii," His sensei began, pulling him out of his trance. "Do you hate your father?"

_**A/N hey guys, it's me, cuccoswanttokillme, and this is my first Naruto fanfiction, so if this is crap, lol, whoops, inexperienced. So, did you like it, hate it, review and tell me, and don't hold back :)!**_

**1) ****Beautiful rain**

**2) ****God**


End file.
